Best friends forever
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: About Zoe and Linda's friendship
1. Chapter 1

As they walked to the pub she could see her best mates eyes fill with tears she didnt really know what to do she didn't want her friend to cry and if her friend did start to cry she wanted to be the only one there to support her.

"Are you sure about the pub", Zoe asked.

Linda shock her head, Zoe put her arm around Linda. Zoe guided her to her car and opened the door for Linda, her beautiful blue eyes were filled with watery tears she put her seatbelt on. Zoe got in and looked at Linda.

"How about my house", Zoe said.

Linda nodded so Zoe put her seatbelt on and left the hospital car park in her purple sports car. As Zoe drove off Linda just gazed out of the window, Zoe missed her best friends smile the smile that could bring a smile to her own face. She hated to see Linda so upset the car was silent except the engine and the radio playing. Zoe drove to a take away first and left Linda in the car she got herself a chicken burger and chips and Linda six chicken nuggets and chips. Zoe paid and got back into the car.

"Got us dinner from Holby chicken", Zoe told Linda.

Linda just looked out of the window. They arrived home and Zoe picked up the dinner. They entered Zoe's house and Linda sat down. Zoe handed Linda the chicken nuggets and chips and Zoe sat next to her. Linda ate a chip and Zoe started to eat hers. Zoe had also brought fizzy drinks Zoe handed one to Linda. After dinner Linda burst into tears. Zoe didn't quite know what to do it was a little awkward as Zoe wasn't used to tears and defantly not Linda crying. Zoe hugged her and it was making Zoe's eyes water, her best friend was crying because Denise, Britney and Joe were leaving to live half an hour away. Once Linda had stopped crying Zoe made sure she was ok.

"Stay here for the night", Zoe said.

"I haven't got any pajamas", Linda replied.

"Borrow some of mine in fact I have some what are too small and would fit you", Zoe answered back.

Zoe went up stairs and got the pajamas and gave them to Linda, they are a pink soft pair which Linda loved. Zoe wanted Linda to feel at home. She made a bed for Linda and made it with pink sheets as its Linda's faveriote colour. Linda had for some odd reason brought her tooth brush to work with her. Zoe told Linda were she could put her tooth brush. Linda followed Zoe to her room.

"This is where you will be sleeping", Zoe explained.

Linda got a teddy bear out of her handbag and made it look around, the only thought going though Zoe's head was her best friend is the female Mr Bean as she has her teddy looking round the bedroom. Zoe wanted to laugh but knew she couldn't it did make Zoe wonder a little. After Linda had finished looking at the room she got into the bed.

"Night Zoe", Linda said.

"Night Linda", Zoe replied.

Linda fell straight asleep which Zoe was surprised at. She went to her own bed and got dressed for bed. She quite liked having Linda around as it was company. She herd a hiccup kind of noise and went to Linda's room where she found Linda hiccuping in her sleep. Zoe didnt know whether to wake her or leave her but found it quite funny that she kept squeaking in her sleep. Zoe went back to bed and fell straight asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next morning and Zoe was making Linda boiled egg with toast cut into soulders and then marmite on toast for when she I finishes her egg. Zoe was having boiled egg as well she herd Linda come down the stairs. Linda entered the kitchen.

"Morning", Zoe said to her best friend.

"Morning", Linda smiled and sat down at the table.

Zoe served breakfast and Linda smiled Zoe sat next to her frien. To eat her breakfast. After breakfast Zoe had realised she'd been burgled and she called the police while Linda just sat there. Once the police man arrived he intorduced himself.

"Hello Im PC Plum and can I tell you about myself", Pc Plum said.

"Ok", Zoe answered.

"Im Pc Plum and I'll tell you what I've done I've stopped a burglar and saved wildlife", Pc Plum said looking at a lady bird.

Half an hour later Pc Plum left.

"Pc Plum, worst policeman ever you complain about a burglary and all he does is look at lady birds", Linda said.

Zoe burst out laughing at her best friends comment. She knew that's why she loved Linda so much. Linda just sat there doing nothing. Zoe turned the tv on and they watched Waterloo road on demand and Linda fell asleep. Zoe noticed Linda didn't look that well and knew about the bug going around so just thought it was that. She gentally lifted Linda's head and put a pillow there and the some covers for her. Zoe got on with some cleaning and gave Linda her teddy. Linda woke up looking very pale and hot.

"Linda your boiling", Zoe said.

Linda's head was in a lot of pain so Zoe gave her paracetamol for the pain after a while it kicked in and Linda felt a little better. She maneged to sit up. Zoe came to sit with her. Linda felt much better and it turned out she had just slept funny. Zoe tied Linda's hair back into a pony tail as she was bored.

"Ive never had a friend better than you", Zoe said hugging Linda.

"Your the second friend I've ever had", Linda replied.

Zoe knew about the bullying past with Linda as a victum and thought it was horrible to do that to such a kind loving person. Zoe wouldn't had cared about Linda's weight as she see's the person on the inside not the outside. Zoe put her arm around Linda and they choose each others outfits, Zoe was going to wear a purple top with a just below knee lengh skirt with tights and Zoe choose Linda to wear a pink top with black skinny jeans. Zoe smiled at Linda.

"Your not just my best friend your like the little sister I never had", Zoe said to Linda.

"And your just like the big sister I never had just before Denise", Linda replied.

Zoe laughed as she knows Linda has an older sister while Zoe was an only child. Zoe loved Linda like a little sister and Linda loved Zoe like a big sister.


	3. Chapter 3

A little later Zoe and Linda went food shopping as Zoe needed to buy cheese, tuna, pasta, bread, crisps, chips, burgers, rolls, chocolate, chicken, Yorkshire puddings, roast potato's, stuffing, carrots, broccoli, coke, red wine and nuts. Linda went with Zoe.

"Can we have Pringles", Linda asked.

"Yes", Zoe replied.

Linda got salt and vinegar and sour cream and onion flavoured Pringles. Zoe just smiled as Linda put them in the trolley. After Zoe had brought everything and paid they got back home and Linda helped Zoe put the food away.

"Im glad your my best friend", Zoe said.

Linda didn't say anything but just hugged Zoe, Zoe smiled and hugged Linda back. Zoe had also brought more paracetamol just in case Linda needs more a little later. After they put everything away they watched Mary Poppins. Mary Poppins was both Zoe and Linda's faveriote film when they were kids themselfs. Zoe got some salted popcorn and attempted to share it with Linda just Linda ate most of the popcorn. After she'd eaten the popcorn she drank her lemonade. Zoe was suprised at how quickly Linda had drunk her lemonade.

"Carefull your gonna give yourself hiccups", Zoe told Linda.

Linda shook her head and carried on drinking the lemonade quite fast. Once she had finished she put the glass down. Zoe looked at her waiting for her to hiccup but Linda never did. After Mary Poppins it was dinner time so Zoe cooked tuna pasta bake. Once dinner was ready, Zoe gave Linda the more cheesy part of the pasta. They sat at the table and ate their dinner. They finished their dinner half an hour later.

"Can I use your shower", Linda asked.

"Of course", Zoe replied handing her a towel and her pyjama's.

Linda went upstairs and got into the shower she only spent ten minutes in the shower as she didn't want Zoe's water bill to be that expensive. She got dressed into her pyjamas and let her hair dry natually for a change. She went back down stairs and Zoe said she could sit next to her. Linda jerked and then done it again four seconds later.

"Hiccups", Zoe asked.

Linda nodded and jerked so her nod looked very odd. Zoe got up and got Linda a glass of water, she gave Linda the water and Linda drank it quite fast. Her hiccups had gone away.

"Ok then so when your awake your hiccups are silent but when your asleep they are loud", Zoe said confused.

Linda didn't have a clue. Zoe laughed she often found Linda quite odd. Linda went up to bed where she was joined by Zoe. While Linda got into bed Zoe sat on her bed. She brushed Linda's hair and dried it with a hair dryer. Once it was finished Linda fell straight to sleep with Zoe watching. Zoe turned the light off and went to her own bedroom and started to read horrid Henry's nits.


	4. Chapter 4

Zoe drove Linda to work and found Nick waiting for her. She got out and so did Linda and Nick stopped them.

"Ive given up you can work with Linda", Nick said.

"Yes", Zoe and Linda replied at the same time.

Nick was happy for them but wasnt sure if it was a good idea them working together. Zoe and Linda walked in and Zoe waited for Linda to put her scubs on and then do her hair and make up. After Linda had finished they walked out of the toilets and to the staff room so Linda could put her clothes with her hand bag, she locked her locker and walked out. They went to their first paitent Stephen Thomas aged eleven. Sorely an had a cut to his head which Zoe and Linda looked at. Once they had finished Stephen got up and Linda caught him stealing some drugs. Once Stephen saw Linda he pushed her over and Zoe caught her just in time.

"FLETCH, STOP HIM", Zoe shouted.

Zoe helped Linda back up and gave her a hug. Linda was a little shaken after what had happened.

"Are you hurt", Zoe asked.

Linda shook her head and hugged Zoe back nearly in tears. Fletch wasnt able to catch Stephen. Nick came over to Zoe and Linda.

"I said you two could work together not hug each other you can hug each other later on after work", Nick said.

"Nick she's been pushed I just about caught her", Zoe answered back.

Nick was more intreasted in checking whether Linda was alright. Nick joined in with the hug and Linda just looked at him with watery eyes.

"I love hugs I love them more when they are girl hugs", Nick smiled.

"Right", Zoe said.

They had stopped hugging and Nick was smiling. Zoe went for a ciggerette and Linda just followed. Zoe lit the ciggerette and stood by the wall.

"Why do you smoke", Linda asked.

"Smoking is my desision now go away", Zoe stressfully said.

Linda walked back inside and Zoe felt bad she knew Linda was only looking out for her and she didn't need to answer like that. She couldn't even finish her ciggerette because of what she had said to Linda. She walked back in and went to the staff room but Linda wasn't in there, she then checked cubicles and resus but still no Linda. She started to get worried as she couldn't find Linda. She went into the toilets and herd crying from the only cubicle door shut, Zoe knocked on the door.

"You alright in there", Zoe asked.

The cubicle door opened to revel a tearful Linda. Zoe helped her up and hugged her.

"I didnt mean what I said", Zoe said.

Linda was crying to much to speak, Zoe could see Linda wanted to say somthing but couldn't due to the crying. Once Zoe had gotten Linda to calm down she sorted out Linda's make up and kept making Linda laugh. Linda hugged Zoe after they had made up again.


	5. Chapter 5

It was lunch so Zoe and Linda went to the canteen to get their lunch. Zoe and Linda both got pizza and chips with beans and milkshake to drink, Linda got banana milkshake while Zoe got chocolate milkshake. Zoe is obsessed with chocolate. Nick came over and sat with Zoe and Linda with jacket potato with cheese and beans and water to drink. Zoe and Linda just looked at Nick. Zoe got some tomato sauce for herself and Linda and they put it on their plates. Nick just looked at them as he doesn't like tomato sauce. Zoe and Linda started dipping their chips in it.

"Isn't bean juice ok to dip chips in", Nick asked.

"Tomato sauce tastes better", Zoe replied.

Nick just looked at Zoe. Linda was eating the pizza which was massive today. Nick was suprised how Linda could eat it all and then her beans while Zoe was struggling on the pizza after she'd eaten her chips and beans, she got up to half the pizza and had to stop eating it. Zoe and Linda went back to work and Linda jerked. Zoe laughed but Linda did it again and had her hand over her mouth. Zoe got her some water and gave it to her, Linda drank it and her hiccups were gone. Linda sneezed.

"Bless you", Zoe said.

Linda smiled. Zoe thought at first Linda was coming down with a cold but then realised it was an allergy to polish. Linda kept sneezing so Zoe took Linda a diffrent way.

"You ok", Zoe asked.

"Yeah", Linda replied.

Zoe brought Linda into a cubicle to check she didn't develop any rashes. After Linda was checked Linda was fine for now. They got back to work and Soe wants to double check what else Linda was allergic to.

"Im allergic to polish, onions, peaches, horses and goats", Linda said.

Zoe wrote that all down. She was booking a holiday for Linda and herself. Zoe started to play with Linda's pony tail because it was just right in front of her. Zoe liked having Linda as her best friend. They went to treat the next person who came in but it was Linda's grandma so they couldn't.

"Rose-Mary Andrews aged 85 had a fall", Dixie said.

"And all of the doctors and all of the nurses couldn't put Rose-Mary together again, what is This a hospital or nursery rhyme land", Rose-Mary answered.

Dixie laughed Linda followed her grandma. They entered cubicle eight. Linda just stood there for a while. Rose-Mary was arguing with Tom.

"And I shall not be moved", Rose-Mary said.

"Grandma doctor Kent just wants to help", Linda said.

Rose-Mary agreed and let Tom and Tess help her. Linda just stood there watching she didn't want to cry in front of her grandma as her grandma always discribed Linda as brave but Linda wasnt sure how much braver she could be. Rose-Mary was moved for an operation.


	6. Chapter 6

Linda came out of the cubicle and sniffed trying her hardest not to cry, Zoe was standing outside the cubicle waiting for Linda to come out. She hugged Linda tightly and Linda started to cry. Zoe hugged her tighter nearly crying herself as Linda was crying. Zoe hated the sound of crying expessally if it was Linda's crying. Zoe continued to hug Linda.

"Everything alright", Nick asked.

"Yeah, Linda's just a little upset", Zoe replied.

Nick gave Linda a tissue to wipe her eyes and sort her mascara with. He didnt ask any more questions in case it was persanal. He put his hand on his colluge's shoulder before leaving. Zoe wiped some of Linda's tears. Mary-Rose was discharged. She walked straight out of the ED tutting, Rose-Mary is a subbon woman who won't take no for an answer. Linda cheered up once she knew she was ok. Zoe went into the toilets with Linda and helped her make herself perestable again. Zoe gave Linda a hug before leaving her to actually go toilet. Linda redone her make up and waited for Zoe to come out. Zoe washed her hands and they left the toilets. They went to their paitent a young girl called Faith and she's two. Faith fell down the stairs.

"Pretty", Faith said pointing at Linda.

Zoe looked at Linda and smiled.

"Yeah she is pretty", Zoe said.

Zoe interduced herself and Linda to Faith and Faith smiled. She has a lot of bruising and she has a possible broken arm. Linda went and got a pink cast.

"Linda they choose the cast they want", Zoe said.

"But it's pink", Linda replied.

"Pink", Faith answered.

Linda put the cast on Faith's arm and she then went to do it up. Faith smiled while her parents went for a coffee. Zoe checked her over first. Faith was discharged and she hugged Linda and Zoe. Zoe smiled as Linda hugged her. They went to wait for the next Paitent but a blockage meant they were all going to 's hospital. Zoe and Linda spent the rest of the day bored in the staffroom. They had nothing to do until Charlie invited them into resus. They entered resus putting their stephascopes back on. A twenty year old had been hit by a car. Linda and Zoe stopped the bleed while Sam and Charlie worked together. The twenty year old was sent up to theatre where they found his name was Frank Sommers. Zoe and Linda's shifts ended so they went to the staffroom and got changed in the toilets. Linda redone her lipgloss while Zoe done her hair.

"Ready", Zoe asked.

"Yes", Linda replied.

Zoe and Linda left the hospital and got into Zoe's car and put on the seat belts. Before leaving Zoe choose a cd to listen to what her a nd Linda both like. Zoe started the engine and got going.


	7. Chapter 7

As Zoe turned into a lane they were involved in a car carah. The other drivers phone flew out and hit Zoe's car.

"Linda", Zoe worried.

"Zoe my leg", Linda paniced.

Zoe called an ambulance and looked at Linda's leg. Zoe felt bad as her best friend was in pain. Dixie and Jeff arrived and Jeff went to Zoe.

"Hello Linda princess, Dix it's Linda", Jeff said.

"Ok mate", Dixie replied.

The man in the other car leged it so Dixie, Jeff and Zoe paied all their attention to Linda. Linda's leg was cut by some glass and she needed to be cut out. When the firemen arrived Zoe stood where Linda could see her and waited for Linda. Jeff put Linda on a trolley and into the amubulance. Linda was scared so Jeff tried calming her down a little.

"I like you jacket", Jeff said.

"You like pink leather jackets", Linda asked.

Jeff was failing at making Linda less scared. They arrived at the hospital and entered through the doors.

"This is Linda Andrews aged thirty five involved in a car accident given her ten of morphine", Jeff said.

Tom and Fletch were treating Linda. Linda sat on the bed with Tom and Fletch looking at her leg. Fletch took out the glass while Tom held her hand. Once the glass was out Fletch put a bandage on Linda's leg. As Tom and Fletch left to write some notes Linda got into the wheel chair and went on an adventure. She got into the lift and then to Nick's office.

"Hello Linda", Nick said.

"Hello Mr Jordan", Linda replied.

Nick looked at her leg as it was bleeding a little he wiped away the blood. He cleaned and stiched it up for Linda.

"Are you looking after Linda", Zoe asked.

"No Tom and Fletch are", Sam replied.

Zoe went to Linda's cubicle to realise she was missing and then Tom and Fletch turned up.

"Take better care of her next time", Zoe said.

Tom and Fletch just stood there, they had lost Linda somewhere and she had taken the wheel chair. Zoe was looking in other cubicles but Linda wasnt there. Upstairs Nick had just finished stitching Linda. The morphine had kicked in.

"You should marry Mary Poppins", Linda said.

"Why's that then", Nick asked.

"Because a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down", Linda replied.

Nick started to laugh at what Linda had just said. Linda didnt understand what was so funny. Zoe came up to Nick's office.

"There you are", Zoe said out of breath.

"Zoe", Linda said.

"The morphine has kicked in", Nick told Zoe.

"Tom and Fletch were meant to look after her", Zoe answered.

Zoe wheeled Linda back downstairs. She noticed Nick fixed Linda up. Zoe wheeled her back in and helped her onto the bed.

"Linda there you are", Fletch said.

"Sam, Tess take over", Zoe said with anger.

Sam and Tess entered. Zoe was angry that Fletch and Tom left Linda on her own. Zoe knew someone should have stayed with her.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later Linda was discharged and on crutches, Zoe helped Linda into her new purple sports car. Linda was finding it hard to balance at the moment and kept nearly falling. Zoe opened the car door and helped Linda into the car. Everytime she looked at Linda she felt Linda's leg got hurt because of the crash. Zoe put the crutches into the car and shut the door while Linda was doing her seatbelt. Zoe got into the car and put her seatbelt on she started the engine and set off home. Zoe drove home and helped Linda out she placed her crutches leaning on the car. Once Linda was out Zoe handed her, her crutches. Linda went into the house and sat on the sofa. Zoe missed the company of Linda being there while Linda was in hospital. Zoe made sure Linda was comfortable in her house. Linda fell asleep on the sofa so Zoe got a duvet down and put it over Linda. While Linda was sleeping Zoe was tempted to do the hovering but knew that was going to be mean so she made a cup of coffee instead. An hour later Linda woke up and sat up. Zoe came over and redone the duvet for Linda. Linda looked at Zoe and smiled Zoe smiled back, she enjoyed looking after Linda as it kept her busy after Linda hurt her leg in a car accident in while Zoe was driving the car. A week later Linda was fine but she was still resting she no longer needed the crutches which was a good thing and she is walking fine. They went for a walk in the park for something to do. Zoe felt bad as Linda could only just walk without crutches it doesnt matter how many times you told Zoe it wasnt her fault Zoe would never listen as the crash happened while Linda was in her car even though Zoe knows the other driver was texting and driving and he was arrested and they found out his name is Fredrick Peterson and he was twenty four driving without wearing a seat belt. As Zoe and Linda walked to the local park they sat on a bench as Linda's leg hurt. Zoe hated seeing her best friend in pain and still felt it was her fault as she was driving, Zoe can't get over the fact Linda was the only person hurt and how the guy had no seat belt on hit his head on the windshild and still got away by running. Zoe would hear Linda crying in pain at night and seven as a doctor didn't know what to do other than give her paracetamol. Linda was ready to walk again. Zoe was still happy Linda was still Linda and she didn't hate Zoe after the accident. Linda wanted an ice cream so Zoe brought her stawberry and herself vanilla ice cream and sat on a bench to eat it.


	9. Chapter 9

Nick and Zoe kept smiling at each other at work and then when they got some private time Nick asked an important question.

"Zoe Hanna will you go out with me", Nick asked.

"Yes", Zoe replied.

Nick and Zoe were thrilled to be going out with each other again. They walked into the cafe and brought a coffee and then sat down.

"Im thinking about getting a cloths shop being put into the hospital", Nick said.

"No don't do that we'll never see Linda again", Zoe joked.

After a month Nick decided to move in with Zoe. What Zoe never told Nick was Linda was also living with Zoe. Nick and Zoe got into the car and kissed.

"Eww", Linda said in the back.

"Zoe staff nurse Andrews is in the back of your car", Nick told Zoe.

"She lives with me", Zoe replied.

"Zoe", Linda said.

"Yes", Zoe answered.

"Nicks in my seat", Linda replied.

"Oh I'm sorry I can't see your name on the seat", Nick answered.

"Your sitting on her name", Zoe said.

Nick and Linda swapped seats and Nick wasnt happy with Linda stitched to the seat. They arrived home and Linda went to her room.

"Shes my best mate I can't just ask her to leave", Zoe said.

"I know, I wasnt going to ask that", Nick replied.

"Then what", Zoe asked.

"Fostering", Nick replied.

Zoe agreed and a few months later they passed the test along with Linda. They couldn't wait to have a child living with them. They hugged with joy and couldn't wait to meet the holby care home kids.


	10. Chapter 10

Zoe and Nick arrived and were welcomed by Jane who had rounded up a child she thought they might like to have.

"Can I just warn Freya is very intreasting and has alot of questions for you", Jane said.

"That's fine", Nick replied.

Jane brought Freya in and Freya took a seat next to Jane. Zoe and Nick smiled. Freya started to ask all of her questions she wanted to ask. Freya has aspergus syndrome which is a form of autism. Zoe and Nick dicided they wanted Freya so everyone helped to pack while Nick got his van to put all her things in. Zoe had remember Freya's food routine which meant on Mondays dinner is tuna pasta bake, Tuesday's is chicken nuggets and chips, Wednesday is spaghetti hoops on toast, Thursday is cheese burger with chips, Friday is cheese and pineapple pizza from holby pizza kingdom, Saturday is hot dogs and Sunday is a roast chicken dinner with Yorkshire puddings, brussel sprouts, carrots, stuffing, pigs in blankets and roast potato's with gravy. Freya had packed and walked outside.

"Too many people", Freya said.

"Ok guys say your goodbyes to Freya and Jane will wave her off", Andy answered.

The girls all started Kylie Sonko, Daisy Hardman, Rebecca Adams, Kira Empson, Hayley Pegg, Lauren Day, Jasmine Mason, Angel Carter, Carla Daniels and Lucy Kay all hugged her and the boys Ethan Studd, Billy King, Toby Scott, Curtis Elmtree and Jacob Yates all high fived her. All the kids went back inside the house and Freya took the middle seat and put her seat belt on. Jane waved her off and Freya began to cry.

"Hey, don't cry", Zoe said comforting her new foster daughter.

Freya wiped away the tears and stared out of the windshild. They arrived home. What they liked about Freya was that her family can still see her and she was put into care after her parents turned ill. Freya entered the house.

"Thats Linda", Nick said.

"I know who she is she's my big sister", Freya replied.

Linda and Freya hugged while Nick and Zoe just looked at each other.

"Can I borrow your phone to text dad, mum, Denise, Kingsley, Arabella, Oliver, Michael and Chloe", Freya asked.

"Ok", Linda replied.

Freya text everyone her new address. Nick gave her an iPhone of her own. They done her bedroom next the way Freya wants it done. After an hour and a half her bedroom was done how she wanted it she put a picture of her family on the wall where she could see them she also had a picture of her and Linda next to her. Linda gave Freya everyone's numbers. She settled in at Nick and Zoe's house and hung a picture of her real family in the living room. Zoe made tuna pasta bake as it was a Monday and Freya wanted to sit with Linda at the table. Nick layed the dinner out for everyone to enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11

It was bedtime so Freya brushed her teeth and went to bed. Nick tucked her into her bed and he read her a story. Freya fell asleep in the middle of Nicks story about how him and Zoe met and then how Zoe and Linda were in his office drunk. Nick left the room to go to bed himself. It got to midnight and Freya woke up and got out of bed and walked to Linda's room.

"Linda...Linda", Freya said waking Linda up.

"Woah, what's up I was asleep", Linda replied.

"But your a wake now", Freya asked.

"Yes I'm awake now", Linda answered.

"I want to start the new school Nick was telling me about", Freya said.

"Then can't you wake Nick up", Linda asked tiredly.

"You tell me things I don't understand you help me", Freya replied.

Freya left and Linda fell asleep again. Freya couldn't sleep and was worried about starting a new school and if she'd make any new friends. On the plus side her sixteen year old sister Chloe is at the same school so she can see Chloe often but Freya's biggest worry was the friend issue. She got out of bed and went to wake Linda up but Linda wasnt in her bed so Freya walked down stairs.

"Why are you eatting coco pops at three in the morning", Freya asked.

"I got hungry", Linda replied.

"That's what breakfast is for", Freya answered back.

Linda smiled knowing she wasnt going to win. Freya went back upstairs to bed and Linda came up five minutes later.


	12. Chapter 12

Linda and Zoe went to work while Nick was looking after Freya they had a meeting at Holby high school about Freya. Zoe wanted to make it but she couldn't due to work. Nick left with Freya and they entered the school.

"Hello Mr Jordan I'm Mrs Berry I'm the head", Mrs Berry said.

Mrs Berry has short blonde hair and is very skinny she doesn't actually look like the head teacher kind. She wears alot of eye liner and black trouses. Freya looked around in the office while Nick spoke to Mrs Berry about getting Freya into the school. The PA was talking to Freya her name is Sonia.

"I used to go here you'll love it", Sonia said.

"Ok", Freya replied.

In the ED Zoe and Linda were treating a drunk man named Dave. He was very drunk and abusive. Linda tried to help Dave once Zoe left but Dave hit her and she fell to the ground. Zoe and Lloyd rushed in.

"You ok", Zoe asked concerned.

Linda had a cut to her head so Lloyd took her to cubicles and cleaned it out while Zoe was about to have a go at Dave when Charlie did.

"Our female nurses are here to help not to take advantage of that nurse you hit is a bloody good nurse and she did not deserve to be hurt she didn't do anything to you she was trying to help so do I make myself clear", Charlie raised his voice.

"Yes", Dave said guilty.

Zoe went to visit Linda while she was getting stitches done by Lloyd she also noticed the bandage of Linda's arm. She waited until Lloyd had done and then sat on the bed with Linda. Zoe put her arm around Linda who began to cry so Zoe hugged her.

"Hey, we don't want any tears", Zoe said hugging Linda.

Linda layed her head on Zoe while she continued to hug her. Zoe hated seeing Linda upset as she's used to Linda smiling alot not being upset. Zoe got a tissue and wiped away the mascara what was coming off when Linda cried. Zoe calmed Linda down and just let her cry as it would make her happier. Linda stopped crying when she ran out of tears to cry. Zoe felt sorry for her best friend. Tess said Linda could take a break but she grabbed hold of Zoe's hand so Nick gave Zoe a break as well. They went outside were Zoe lit her ciggerette.

"I know you don't like it Linda but it's a free break", Zoe said.

Linda sat by the water fountain and Zoe followed. She sat with Linda after she'd finished smoking her ciggerette. Linda was just starring into space and Zoe was trying to get her attention but it wasnt working. Zoe didn't want her best friend to feel like a bad nurse but it's how Dave had made her feel.


	13. Chapter 13

When Zoe and Linda got home Nick was more intreasted in Linda's head than Zoe. In away she understood because Linda had been injured in Nick's hospital and Nick only came in for an hour leaving Freya in his office. Nick had made dinner for everyone and as its Tuesday he had made chicken nuggets and chips. Nick sat next to Freya. He thought she was a wonderful kid and that they picked the right kid. After dinner Freya went to bed.

It was the next moring and Nick went to the corner shop to buy a chicken and bacon sandwich, packet of ready salted crisps, chocolate lolly, banana youghout and stawberries for Freya's lunch. As he walked back he sore a group of men hurting someone. Nick stopped them and went to see if the woman was ok but to his horror it was Linda and she had a black eye.

"Ok Linda your safe now", Nick said to Linda who's eyes were watering.

"Their his brothers", Linda said.

"Who's brothers", Nick asked.

Linda paused and just looked at Nick.

"Linda", Nick got louder.

"Simon Ropper's brothers", Linda replied.

Nick wasn't happy and gave Zoe the shopping.

"Make Freya's lunch I have to go", Nick said.

Before Zoe could answer Nick left. He suspected Linda had some broken ribs and a lot of bruising. He strapped Linda in and drove to work with her trying to calm her crying in pain. Once the arrived Nick helped Linda out and got a text from Zoe asking if he was with Linda, Nick replied yes and got Linda into the ED and went to Noel.

"Noel it's an emergency I went to the shop and then came back and found a group of men hurting Linda she needs to be seen now", Nick said.

"Your the boss", Noel answered.

"Oh yeah", Nick replied.

"Here", Noel said after filling out Linda's details.

"Linda Andrews", Nick called.

Linda followed Nick into cubicle seven but struggled to get on to the bed so Nick gave her a boost up. She layed on the bed looking scared and very pale. Nick done her temputure which was normal. She then had an x- ray showing two broken ribs as she complained it hurt when she breathed. Nick made Linda comfortable and left for a while. He came back and treated her before discharging her. Linda got up and sat in the staff room all day as Tess said she shouldn't work. When Zoe went to check on her Linda had fallen asleep so Zoe put a blanket over her.

"She looks so cute", Tess said quietly so she wouldn't wake Linda.

"I know", Zoe whispered back.

Zoe and Tess both smiled looking at Linda and then got back to work. Nick found Zoe and took her to his office.

"How is she", Nick asked.

"Asleep", Zoe replied.

Nick sat there taking notes about another Paitent he couldn't wait to go home.


	14. Chapter 14

Zoe took Linda home and then sat her on the sofa, Linda was clutching on her chest.

"I know it hurts when you breathe but your going to have to stay strong", Zoe said.

"Why can't they bandage up ribs", Linda asked.

"Because you'd look quite stupid", Zoe smiled.

Nick brought Freya home and Freya went straight over to Linda and gave her a get well card she made in DT. The card was pink with Linda on the front in a bed and inside it said get well soon. Freya had finished making her jigsaw puzzle with Bruno Mars on for Linda as well.

"Freya I know you don't like change but I was wondering if we could have Burger Prince for dinner", Nick asked.

"I usually have spaghetti on hoops today", Freya answered.

"Burger prince is nice", Nick replied.

Ok then", Freya said.

Nick, Zoe, Linda and Freya all got into the car. Zoe and Linda got into the back confusing Freya so Nick opened the front door. Freya got in and put her seatbelt on while Zoe was helping Linda put hers on, Zoe strapped Linda in and then herself. Nick got in and put his seatbelt on.

"Why don't you pick the music", Nick said.

Freya put on I need a hero by Bonnie Tyler as her mum and dad listen to it a lot. Nick just looked at Freya he was expecting her own CD to have Ed Sheren, Bruno Mars, JLS, One Direction, Cher Lloyd, Shontelle, Little Mix, the wanted, the script and Justin Bieber. Not Bonnie Tyler I need a hero, Blondie call me, Cher if I could turn back time and the shoop shoop song, Cyndi Lauper girls just wanna have fun, spice girls wannabe, Yazz the only way is up, Abba mamma mia, Jackson 5 I want you back, Whitney Housten One moment in time, I wanna dance with somebody, greatest love of all and I will always love you, Amy Winehouse rehab and sugerbabes push the button. Nick started to drive while Zoe was looking after Linda in the back.

"It's ok", Zoe said to Linda.

Linda was close to tears due to the pain. Freya passed back the tissues and then just sat there in her school uniform.

"Zoe why do you wear a dress while working", Freya asked.

"Because I'm very high up", Zoe replied.

"But you look like your about to attend a wedding", Freya answered.

Nick started to laugh.

"You are funny", Nick laughed.

"I dunno what your laughing at you go to work looking like the groom", Freya said.

Nick wasnt impressed he had just been outnumbered by Freya. He continued to drive to Burger King with Zoe laughing in the back and Linda trying not to burst out laughing because of her ribs. Nick drove into the burger prince car park.


	15. Chapter 15

At burger prince Nick ordered the food Nick was having the whopper big burger what has beef, cheese, onion rings and barbecue sauce in it, Zoe was having a cheese burger and chips, Linda was having a cheese burger and chips and Freya was having an extra large bacon cheese burger all with a coke and Linda and Freya were sharing onion rings. Zoe, Linda and Freya found a table and Linda sat next to her little sister. Nick got some ketchup as well. He sat next to Zoe while Freya sorted out the onion rings, Linda and Freya had five each. They started eating the dinner and Freya put ketchup in her burger.

"This is nice", Freya said.

Nick smiled. They ate their dinner and then Nick brought desert.

"So what do you all want", Nick asked.

"Ice cream sunde with stawberry sauce", Zoe said

"Cheesecake", Linda answered.

"Jelly and ice cream", Freya replied.

Nick got himself a stawberry youghout. He brought the desert back and everyone enjoyed the desert. Once they had finished he brought them home. They got into the car when Linda hiccuped and clutched on to her chest. She had gotten hiccups with two broken ribs. Nick ran back in to burger prince for a bottle of water while after the girls had done their seatbelts. Nick came back to find Zoe comforting Linda and Freya covering her ears. Nick gave Linda the water and her hiccups had gone.

"You ok now", Zoe asked.

"Im in pain", Linda replied.

"Well when you hiccup your lungs are involved which your rib cage protects", Zoe said.

Zoe hated seeing her friend in pain as she wished she could just take all the pain away from Linda. They got home and Linda got her pyjama's on and laid in bed, Zoe followed. She played with Linda's hair until she fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Linda's P.O.V**

I had gone to the bins to put something in them and I hadn't imagined I'd also be beaten up and then end up with two broken ribs. The guys are Simon Ropper's four brothers Frank Ropper, William Ropper, Richard Ropper and Gary Ropper. I ditched Simon fourty eight hours before our wedding for a reason he had killed our daughter Lauren Ropper when she was just six months due to ignoring her cries I ran away from him and his brothers caught up with me because I called the police. I was hurt enough the pain and the words I remember cradling Lauren at Jessica's door crying and then her dying in hospital. Jessica and Sean tried there best I know they did but Simon didn't love his little girl. My mum has tattoo's on her left arm her children and on her right arm grandchildren she's saving her back for great grandchildren her left arm says Denise 23/4/1975, Linda 25/12/1977, Kingsley 13/1/1991, Arabella 12/6/1993, Oliver 27/9/1995, Michael 27/9/1995, Chloe 1/9/1996 and Freya 24/10/2000 and on her right arm Britney 31/5/1998, Keeley-Rose 22/7/1998-1/1/2002, Joe 2/3/2003, Lauren 22/5/2005-25/10/2005, Sophia 7/1/2007,Abigail 12/5/2011, Darcy 12/5/2011 and Danae 5/1/2012. Lauren's also got angel wings coming from the L and the N and Keeley-Rose has roses. He didn't hurt me it was the words.

I sometimes feel like I replaced Jessica with Zoe but I know I didn't I get a postcard from Jessica every year and sometimes I get a letter. She had a daughter with an American man called Jack and they named her Linda, she's beautiful and she has blonde hair like her dad.

Simon and me would have never worked he said when he pushed me off the sofa it was a joke yeah right I cracked my head open and broke my arm. He couldnt even be bothered by Lauren's cries.

When his brothers hurt me I felt so small and worthless I didn't know what to do or nothing I'm glad Nick found me when he did otherwise I'd have more than broken ribs. I'm very bruised with a few cuts.

Keeley-Rose and Lauren I miss so much and Keeley-Rose was Britney's bestfriend she told the other kids at school her best friend was Keeley-Rose it was so sweet. But a drunk driver killed her after speeding into the back of the car, what hurts the most is it was Keeley-Rose who died in the back when the drunk driver crashed into the back of the car and then Lauren she was born and she died while she was meant to be looked after at an all day nursery I payed £30 for. They ignored her crying as a baby girl from a richer family was crying, that was no need to ignore my Lauren for that. When she was rushed into 's Jessica just grabbed me into a hug while Sean ran to try and save her. Jessica took me to the staffroom. I was in tears, I'd already lost Keeley-Rose in a car crash and then Lauren. I miss Lauren's smiles, her laughing and excitement as soon as I walked in and Keeley-Rose's hugs, her smile, her voice, her laugh, she was a four year old kid. When we were rushed in after the crash I wanted to be with Keeley-Rose but I wasn't aloud, Jessica had to calm me down.

A few days a go I was passing the cemetrey when I kindly asked Nick to drive me in there. We entered and I showed direcrections to where I wanted to go. I got out of the car and just broke down into tears as soon as I got to Keeley-Rose and Lauren's grave. I remember singing presious child which goes like this.

In my dreams, you are alive and well

Precious child, precious child

In my mind, I see you clear as a bell

Precious child, precious child

In my soul, there is a hole

That can never be filled

But in my heart, there is hope

'Cause you are with me still

In my heart, you live on

Always there never gone

Precious child, you left too soon

Tho' it may be true that we're apart

You will live forever... in my heart

In my plans, I was the first to leave

Precious child, precious child

But in this world, I was left here to grieve

Precious child, my precious child

In my soul, there is a hole

That can never be filled

But in my heart there is hope

And you are with me still

In my heart you live on

Always there, never gone

Precious child, you left too soon,

Tho' it may be true that we're apart

You will live forever... in my heart

God knows I want to hold you,

See you, touch you

And maybe there's a heaven

And someday I will again

Please know you are not forgotten until then

In my heart you live on

Always there never gone

Precious child, you left too soon

Tho' it may be true that we're apart

You will live forever... in my heart

That song the song I sung at Keeley-Rose and Lauren's funeral it has so much meaning to it as Keeley-Rose and Lauren are precious children to me. I sung the song so close to tears but its all I could do I was singing about my children. The drunk driver we found out was an eighteen year old who just got a job and went celebrating with his mates. I still remember what me and Keeley-Rose were talking about her tea party she was going to have next week. She wanted to invite Britney, Rebecca and Imogen as I said only three friends. It was so sad texting Rebecca's and Imogen's mum's about what had happened as they could no longer come to her little tea party. Rebecca and Imogen drew a picture of Keeley-Rose, Britney anod themselves, I put the picture in the ground with her.

Lauren's was a little diffrent as I only had my closest friend Jessica and her husband Sean who weren't family the others were my mum, dad, Simon, Denise and Kingsley from my family then nannie, grandad and nana Diane and grandpa John.

I miss them so much my world had suddenly disappeared, while visiting them I just sat and I cried Zoe and Nick didn't even know about Keeley-Rose and Lauren. Nick took his jacket off and put it over my shoulders, no mother should have to go through what I did its horrible. I can't believe it happened to me the conversation between me and Keeley-Rose still runs through my head with her saying mummy can I have biscuits and strawberries at my tea party and then orange juice and the last words she said before we were hit were I love you mummy I didn't have time to say it back. I woke up in hospital with Jessica holding my hame and then she said those words

"Linda, I'm so so so sorry but I'm afraid Keeley-Rose died at the scene"

Jessica was nearly crying telling me herself, but she wanted to stay strong for me. I turned to cry. Drunk drivers should be off the road that's why Holby has Keeley-Rose's law about drink driving. An advert soon came out with young drivers with a slogan of drinking and driving kill your limit not the children. I couldn't believe he killed a child my child she would have loved Lauren as she always said she wanted a bubba sister. In my dreams they are together playing and with a loving family in heaven. They meant so much to me. I miss them like words can't discribe. But I can only imagine what they would be like now. I love them both so much and I'll never ever forget them. I love you Keeley-Rose and Lauren. I can still remember the days they were born and then holding them, Lauren used to like kick abouts so I used to dress her in a Liverpool football club outfit so she looked like a little fan. I miss her so much and Keeley-Rose. I just wish I could have them back but I can't.


	17. Chapter 17

After a drunken fling with Tom seven months ago Linda felt ill but carried on going to work. She was in the staffroom with Nick when her waters broke.

"Linda I don't think you where getting fat I think your pregnant", Nick said.

Linda was in pain on the floor and a trolley came for her and Nick done a scan too see how many babies and it was four. Linda looked shocked and scared she was scared she wouldn't know them for long like Keeley-Rose and Lauren. Keeley-Rose died aged four and Lauren six months. Hours past by and Zoe was always by Linda's side. Linda started to have concractions but they had to be cut out. After an hour Linda had two boys and two girls called Sheldon, Daniel, Naomi and Angel. Linda got one last look before they were taken to special care unit.

"Your a beautiful mother", Zoe said then kissing Linda on the cheek.

Linda was scared all she could do was watch her new babies go past.

"I wanna name them Sheldon, Daniel, Naomi and Angel", Linda said.

Zoe smiled and wrote Sheldon Andrews, Daniel Andrews, Naomi Andrews and Angel Andrews on their beds. Linda wanted to visit them all ready so Zoe pushed to the special care unit. She started to fiddle around with there cots and making them neat and tucking them all in. Linda feared she'd loose one just like she did with her first daughters Keeley-Rose and Lauren. She was wheeled back to her cubicle where she got some rest and a good nights sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Angel was rushed rot resus with Linda running to catch up and Zoe running after Linda. Angel was very ill, the doctors hadn't noticed her collapsed lung it hurt Linda so much she knew her fear could become true. She watched Nick, Sam, Fletch and Tess all work on Angel. Fletch had told his kids Ella, Mikey and Evie they could come and meet Sheldon, Daniel, Naomi and Angel when they came home. Zoe had her arm around Linda.

"Please say Angel will live", Linda said as the machine started to beep.

Linda got upset as the machine beeping meant they were loosing Angel. They couldn't get her back and they stepped away. Linda burst in crying, Zoe soon after.

"I'm so sorry Linda", Nick calmly said.

Linda was on the resus floor crying because of her daughters death. Angel had gone just like Keeley-Rose and Lauren had been taken from her so had Angel. Zoe drove Linda home


	19. Chapter 19

The funeral had been sorted for Angel and Freya head helping Linda by inviting the family. She had invited her parents James and Elizabeth, her siblings Denise, Kingsley, Arabella, Oliver, Michael and Chloe, nieces and nephew Britney, Joe and Sophia, nanna Mary, nanna Anne, grandad Henry and grandad Frank, auntie Jennifer with Madison and auntie Monica with Emily and Grace. Uncle Kevin with his wife Helena and their daughter Eliza. Abigail, Darcy and Danae were staying with the neibough.

"Can we also invite Zoe, Nick, Charlie and Tom", Linda cried.

"Sure", Freya answered.

Tom was Angel's father. He was upset when she died as he felt he'd lost part of him which in a way he had. Linda felt that she's a bad person and that it's her fault that Keeley-Rose, Lauren and Angel died when it isn't. Nobody could persuade her that which made things worse.


	20. Chapter 20

It was the day of Angel's funeul and emotions were running high. Linda didn't think she could go through with it. The cars arrived and Linda started to cry. Linda got into the car with Tom who was nearly crying.

"Is my baby really in there", Tom asked nearly crying.

"Yes", Linda cried.

Tom wanted to be a father for years and a drunken fling got him what he wanted but he didn't want to burry Angel he wanted to christen her. He felt bad that her brothers cans sister didn't really know her. They arrived and Elizabeth had already tattooed the names on her arm with Sheldon 6/2/2013, Daniel 6/2/2013, Naomi 6/2/2013 and Angel 6/2/2013-8/2/2013. The tattoo of Angel had angel wings on it.

It was time for Linda to sing, she shed a tear before she sang her song she wrote called For Angel.

Never seen the most perfect baby

But not meant for this world

Baby Angel you are so precious

I can only imagine our chats

Your siblings will miss you

Sheldon, Daniel and Naomi

Tell me why

Did you have to leave like this

Tell me why heavens a better place

Maybe this world was too good for you

Tell me why

In my dreams I still see you

Having fun with other children

Santa will bring you presents

And you will celebrate your birthday

Getting lots of presents

With your new family

Tell me why

Did you have to leave like this

Tell me why heavens a better place

Maybe this world was too good for you

Tell me why

Playing with big sisters Keeley-Rose and Lauren

Joking and playing around

Angel your are so beautiful

I will never forget you

You were my baby

My baby girl

Tell me why

Did you have to leave like this

Tell me why heavens a better place

Maybe this world was too good for you

Tell me why

Angel you are my angel

I will miss you loads

Never thought it'll happen to you

In my plans I left first

When I think of you

I break down and cry

Tell me why

Did you have to leave like this

Tell me why heavens a better place

Maybe this world was too good for you

Tell me why

Tell me why

Tell me why

Everyone said what a good voice Linda had and Nick and Charlie didn't realise she could sing. They laid Angel to rest and she was next to Keeley-Rose and Lauren. She was also on the angel statue.

Zoe took Linda back home after the funeul and comforted her. She hated to see her best friend cry. Zoe hugged Linda while Nick made her a cheese and cucumber sandwich.


	21. Chapter 21

Sheldon, Daniel and Naomi were now at home and they were now three months old and Arabella was due to have her baby in three days while Sonia was due tomorrow with Kingsley's baby. Kingsley and Sonia have been going out since the age of eleven and had Sophia aged sixteen and Abigail and Darcy aged twenty. Sonia always wanted kids from a young age and Kingsley has always been around them with Arabella, Oliver, Michael, Chloe, Freya, Britney, Joe. Sonia wanted a little boy this time but she didn't mind if it was another girl. If her baby is a boy she wants to name him Miles and if her baby is a girl Sophia wants her to be called Lindsey after Linda. Jamie and Arabella knew it was a girl so they were going to call her Paris.

In the ED Zoe and Linda were on their break talking about boys. They were sitting on the sofa talking. Zoe then started to fiddle with Linda's hair.

"Zoe", Linda said.

Zoe tied Linda's hair into a plait and put it to the side. She then brushed her fringe.

"Now that looks better", Zoe said.

"What was wrong with my bun", Linda asked.

"I like plaits", Zoe said making Linda think she's strange.

Sonia had gone into labour so Kingsley left Sophia, Abigail and Darcy with Elizabeth his mum and drove Sonia to the hospital. Sonia was worried about the birth as with Abigail and Darcy they were so small. Kingsley reminded Sonia that her due date was tomorrow so the baby will be fine. Back at home Arabella had also gone into labour three days early. James drove his third daughter and fourth child to the hospital where she met Jamie who came in with her.

"I'm going to be a dad and uncle Jeff is going to be a great uncle I can wind him up", Jamie excitly said.

After twenty hours Sonia had given birth to a baby girl who she named Lindsey. Ten minutes later a baby in the next cubicle was born so Kingsley went to congratulate them only to realise his sister.

"She's beautiful Arabella, just like her mum and aunties and all her female cousins", Kingsley said.

"Did you have Miles or Lindsey", Arabella asked.

"Lindsey", Kingsley replied.

"We named ours Paris", Arabella said.

Kingsley smiled looking at Paris. Sonia had had C-section for her baby and wasnt awake yet. When she woke up she called Kingsley.

"What is it Sonia", Kingsley asked.

"Where's its thing you know the do da you have", Sonia asked.

"It's a beautiful baby girl", Kingsley replied.

"Excuse me doctor can I swap this for a boy", Sonia asked.

"No you can't", Sam answered.

Sonia was upset about not having a boy and Kingsley didn't understand why as to him they had just been blessed with a beautiful daughter a new sister and friend for his other three girls Sophia, Abigail and Darcy. Two days later both Sonia and Arabella could bring Lindsey and Paris home.


	22. Chapter 22

Elizabeth went to the tattoo shop to get Lindsey and Paris tattooed on her arm.

"Ok Elizabeth is it Lindsey or Paris first", Robbie asked as his the tattoo guy.

"Lindsey fourteenth of the second two thousand and thirteen", Elizabeth answered.

Robbie done Elizabeth's Lindsey for her and then Paris.

"When's Paris's birthday", Robbie asked.

"Same day she was born ten minutes after her cousin", Elizabeth said.

So Robbie then done Paris. Elizabeth now has on her left arm her children Denise, Linda, Kingsley, Arabella, Oliver, Michael, Chloe and Freya. On the right arm she has her grandchildren Britney, Keeley-Rose, Joe, Lauren, Sophia, Abigail, Darcy, Danae, Sheldon, Daniel, Naomi, Angel, Lindsey and Paris.

All together Elizabeth has eight kids and has had fourteen grandchildren but only eleven survived as Keeley-Rose, Lauren and Angel died. Elizabeth loves the pain of tatto's but nobody knows why.

In the ED Linda rushed Sheldon in and Zoe was quick to check him over.

"I dunno what happened one minute he was laughing with Daniel and Naomi and the next just laying there", Linda worried.

Tess took Linda to the staff room.

"Who has Daniel and Naomi now", Tess asked.

"Denise", Linda replied.

Tess sat Linda down and made her a coffee. Linda only wanted Sheldon to be alright as his her son. Tess suggested Linda should sing a song Sheldon likes so Linda started singing.

"Our whole universe was in a hot dense state,

Then nearly fourteen billion years ago expansion started. Wait...

The Earth began to cool,

The autotrophs began to drool,

Neanderthals developed tools,

We built a wall (we built the pyramids),

Math, science, history, unraveling the mysteries,

That all started with the big bang!

"Since the dawn of man" is really not that long,

As every galaxy was formed in less time than it takes to sing this song.

A fraction of a second and the elements were made.

The bipeds stood up straight,

The dinosaurs all met their fate,

They tried to leap but they were late

And they all died (they froze their asses off)

The oceans and Pangea

See ya wouldn't wanna be ya

Set in motion by the same big bang!

It all started with the big BANG!

It's expanding ever outward but one day

It will pause and start to go the other way,

Collapsing ever inward, we won't be here, it won't be heard

Our best and brightest figure that it'll make an even bigger bang!

Australopithecus would really have been sick of us

Debating how we're here, they're catching deer (we're catching viruses)

Religion or astronomy (Descartes or Deuteronomy)

It all started with the big bang!

Music and mythology, Einstein and astrology

It all started with the big bang!

It all started with the big BANG!", Linda sung.

Tess wondered what on earth the history of everything song had to do with Sheldon.

"Oh his gonna be a clever boy", Linda said.

Tess smiled at Linda.


End file.
